bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/The Bullworth Story of Mikaela Whitesides/Chapter 1: For who I am!
Chapter 1 part 1: For who I am! The white rocky face in the moon was high in the sky, and the roadside was pitch black. All I could see were my three Platinum Hello Kitty suit cases put to the left side of my spread-out legs, while several shopping bags were scattered all around the passenger space. My dad and I were in New York for my Vintage run-way show for about a week. Meanwhile, we were picking up some school supplies for my boarding school that I was about to attend. "Bullworth Academy" was the school's name, and my mom was telling me all about it. She said that she talked to the headmaster before enrolling me, and was told that most of their students graduate with academic prowess. It sounded just all perfect to me! I would be able to go away for the first time all alone! Just me! I've always been wanting to be sent to a boarding school, but it's not like my parents were able to afford it. I was always told by mom when I was littler, "Save up your pennies and someday you might go to one!" Mom usually told me that on everything expensive that I wanted. My childhood was based on money problems. All of it was triggered because of a court case. If it were never to happen, then we wouldn't have had them. The court case was based off my biological father trying to murder my mom. I was aged 3 when it happened. He ran up the staircase in our apartment and began to hit her multiple times with a baseball bat. It was when I gasped that he left. Later the police came, and I began to get thirsty. They wouldn't let me go downstairs to get any water. That's when I found a Gatorade bottle in the closet and asked if I could drink it. the police said,"Sure why not?" I remember looking hard into the Gatorade bottle long and hard, seeing this throthy blue liquid. Thinking it as Coca Cola, I took a sip of it. It hurt like nothing before, i felt it burning down my throat like fire. I was screaming and running to the toilet vomiting. I was then rushed to the hostpital vomiting and having this horrible smell. The doctors told me that I swallowed "Lye", a chemical used for drain cleaning. Later on in life I went through multiple surgeries to help me recover. My original esophagus had to be replaced with a piece of my large intestine because it was badly damaged. My throat would be forever different from everyone elses. It would be 5x bigger than a normal human esophagus. The only things that bared that memory was of all the scars during my time in the hostpital. Two of them on my stomach, one down my neck, and a few of them on the side of my chest. After my mom's traumatic situation, she wanted to get married again. This would be her second husband. However, the marriage didn't last too long. Mom wanted dad to spend time with her. I'm refering to my adoptive father, as my biological father is behind bars. My dad was busy at all times, but whenever there was freetime for us to have family time, mom would come home cursing at my brother and I for no reason. She seemed negative, which really drove me mad. When dad was discussing to her about their issues, right behind his back Mom cheated on him. This happened at least two times. The second time was when they were divorced. This other traumatic event happened when I was aged 12, and really caused our way of making money to be swung out of control. Not only that, but it was the bills that we recieved from my recoveries. Mom married her second man that she went out with, making him her third husband. Money became tight when his two sons moved in with us during the holidays. I was age 13 that time, and was more involved with school. People would stop and stare at me saying, "That girl is so tall and skinny! She should be a model!" Many of them commented me on my looks. they all said I should be a model. That's when I began my interest in fashion. My first attempt was in a mall where a modeling industry was taking place. In front of the crowd, I walked down their mini catwalk. After that, I later got my photoshoots taken and submitted them to some other modeling agencies. Mom and I were later called to a meetup in November at age 14. I was accepted and began my career early! I was making lots of money, up to $2,000 at each shoot depending on the clothing I was modeling in. My fashion tastes were 1950's Vintage and Rockabilly. Despite these fashions being so expensive, I replaced my whole closet with nothing but things from the 1950's. It all became this way because of my inspiration for PinUpGirls. I thought it was so cool the way they posed all relaxed with their legs all dangling, and how they dressed up showing off their curves in lace and high heels. I wanted to become a PinUpGirl and be as cute and pretty as them. So I did. people would look at me in awe as I passed them. At the end of my eighth grade year after my graduation, that's when I began to travel all over the U.S. and all over the world! That was only the beggining of the best part in my life, because my Mom went and settled in Califrornia. She won the lottery with a high scoring jackpot of $359,756,838. So now she and her husband own a coffee and comic shop, since he's a comic book artist and coffee expert. My dad also won the lottery winning $40,000,000 more than what mom earned. He owns a fancy resteraunt with his girlfriend and spends most of his time traveling the world with his girlfriend. The only big difference is that he won during December, which was a month after i was accepted into modeling. My mom winning at the end of the school year. Since I was so busy traveling, I was doing school online with an Apple laptop. Thus, I was able to earn my title as a High-Fashion Model, but I didn't really have anyone to hang out with. It's not like I really wanted to hang out with people anyway. Last time I hung out with kids, they were talking about masterbation and other sexual exploitations. It was disgusting, it really was. This actually lowered my social status and made me not want to be around people. You could consider me a loner, the only thing that mattered to me was my beauty. At the moment of thought, I was reading a Tabloids magazine. I flipped to a page where it said "Who's the Girl with a Black Laced Fan?" It showed a skinny woman with a flowing gold vintage mermaid dress and black gloves holding a black laced fan over her face. Only her dark auburn hair and gold glitter eyeshadow covering eyes showed. Ha! Those dumbasses will never figure that I'm the one who keeps on appearing on the Red Carpet. I don't want my identity to be shown, not yet anyways. I set the magazine down on the floor while I was listening to Chuck Berry on my rouge red headphones. It was only two hours ago when I left New York in this white limo. I can remember giving my dad a kiss and a hug. He told me, "Keep your grades up. Don't talk to strangers. Don't walk in dark alleys. Call Mom and I when you get to your new school. Good bye Mikaela!" Now here I am, being driven in a white limo. A sign appeared on the right side of the road. As the limo got closer the sign appeared "Welcome to Bullworth." I couldn't really make out the rest of what it said. I was too tired to read all of it. Street lights appeared, and the limo drove in a town with brick buildings. A beach viewing a lakefront was to the right of me. The ride then stopped to let a passing car go by. Men and women dressed in business atire were walking to and fro on the sidewalks. I noticed some kids lounging around the docks. There were two of them, and they were wearing blue argyle sweater vests. The limo then continued to a bridge. I turned off the music and put my headphones in one of my shopping bags. I knew that I was almost there. The limo slowly stopped at an open gateway under an arch. Postlamps were lit up, and they showed two gargoyles on both sides. The top read "Bullworth Academy". A woman wearing an old fashioned black governess suit with black high heels stood in front. She had her hair curled underneath was also wearing pearls. The limo driver opened the door for me and I stepped onto the stoned ground in my glossy red peep toe high heels with tiny bows. It was like that scene from the movie Titanic when Rose steps out wearing a fancy hat and suit. I was wearing a pink swing dress with a red bow pleated in my hair. My hair and makeup was done 1950's style. I had all seven of my shopping bags clutched in one arm while my other was holding onto my three suitcases. "Ah, you must be Mikaela Whitesides. I am Ms. Danvers." The woman said cheerfully. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy. Your mother has told me all about you, and the headmaster is expecting to see you tomorrow morning." "That sounds splendid!" I said with a smile. "I can't wait to start school here. Er, where am I staying?" "Oh yes." Ms.Danvers replied. "Right this way child." I followed along, hauling my crap with me. Agh, it was such a heavy load, but I was able to pull through. As I was behind Ms.Danvers, students were walking all around. A kid wearing a green sweater vest and glasses was walking in a limp way. He stopped and stared at me. Then, there were these guys wearing leather jackets and had their hair slicked back. They were hanging out by the wall, and all had their eyes on me. Behind me, I could hear,"Whoa, did you see that?" What really caught my attention, was a person so big. He was at least a two feet taller than me, and had a big muscular body. He had his hair out of his face, and was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with some jeans and boots. He was looking right and me when he said in a rough voice,"Hey! What are you looking at?!" I turned my face away in a shocked expression. Ms. Danvers led me to a two story brick building. She opened two doors for me. Inside, the carpet had a floral print in pink, the walls were covered with pink wall paper with some gold rimmed portraits hanging all over, and a collumn with a blue china vase stood still. On the left was a hall full of rooms. I could hear chattering all around. The right was a lounge filled with cozy old fashioned furniture. A fireplace was lit up, and we were going up the stairs. Arriving to the top, she said,"Your room is at the entrance of the top of the staircase. Your mom told me that you usually like to have your room all to yourself, so no one will be sharing any space with you." "Oh I'm so-o glad!" I felt relieved of having to hear that. Ms.Danvers turned to leave, but then she paused and said one more thing,"Be sure to wear the school uniform, what you're wearing is not proper dress at Bullworth." She left down the steps. I looked at the way I was dressed. Not proper?! I'm wearing a dress, it's way better than wearing ripped up booty shorts that go right up your ass. Back in the day, all girls were wearing proper clothes. The 1950's are way better than the 1980's trash that America brought back today. I just hate the 1980's, not just that, but I hate wearing uniforms. Maybe there might be a Jumper dress for me to wear. I looked at my dorm room number 205. It kinda felt like a hotel room. I had my own vanity mirror, wardrobe, bed and desk. It was missing something. It was a TV. Agh, who really gives a sh*t, I got my laptop with me. I closed and locked my door. I unpacked my suitcases and all of the shopping bags. The vanity drawer was soon filled with my makeup and hair equipment. My wardrobe was all Rockabilly and PinUp garb. I felt so tired that I threw on a white nightgown and flopped on the bedspread. I was soon fast asleep. Category:Blog posts